Sucker
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |nogm = 2 |dlc = January 16, 2020 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |mode = Duet |dg = / |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |dura = 3:01 |nowc = Sucker |from = album }}"Sucker" by was planned to be featured on , but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. It was later released on .https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:C7523ACC-0303-4083-8CD4-B8223C6F9E3A.jpeg Appearance of the Dancer The routine is performed in a duet. They have light blue outlines. P1 P1 is a woman with purple hair with a yellow flower crown. She wears a light pink ball gown dress with a short puffy skirt, which has a blue strap on her waist. Underneath the skirt, there are layers in darker shades of pink. She also wears a pair of blue high top sneakers with white laces and soles. She wears a golden pendant on her neck. P2 P2 is a man with short combed black hair. He wears a light blue buttoned shirt with a purple bowtie, violet slacks with black suspenders containing small golden metallic buckles, dark pink socks, and black formal shoes. sucker_coach_1.png|P1 sucker_coach_2.png|P2 Background The background takes place at a wedding in a grassy plain. It starts off with a bouquet of flowers on a piece of ribbon tied in a bow. The bow is lowered, revealing the coaches in an aisle of arches covered in ferns and flowers. The background begins to move forward. Flowers are seen between each arch. Heart-shaped balloons can be seen in sky. Occasionally, hot air balloons rise from the ground. At the "I'm a sucker for you" part, a purple heart is formed and transitions to a wedding tent with a bunch of chandeliers and heart-shaped lights. Fireworks would shoot out from the ground. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1:' Put your legs together and blow a kiss towards P2. *'P2:' Put your legs together and lean in towards P1. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Lean back and put your right hand near P2’s chin. *'P2:' Hold P1's waist with your left hand, lean to the left and swing your right arm to the right. Sucker gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sucker gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sucker gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sucker gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Sucker'' is the second song by the Jonas Brothers in the franchise, after Burnin’ Up from , but the first in the main series. **It also marks the third song by Nick Jonas and the fifth song by Joe Jonas in the franchise. Gallery Game Files sucker cover generic.png|''Sucker'' sucker cover albumcoach.png| album coach sucker cover albumbkg.png| album background sucker banner bkg.png| menu banner sucker map bkg.png| map background Sucker_cover_1024.png| cover In-Game Screenshots Sucker jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Sucker jd2020 load.png| loading screen Sucker jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Sucker jdunlimited instagram teaser.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B7RIURulm7o/ Sucker jdunlimited twitter teaser.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1216766879123017729 Sucker twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1217899329756848128 Others Sucker thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sucker thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Jonas Brothers - Sucker Teasers Sucker - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Sucker - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 (Unlimited) Sucker - 5 Stars (Megastar) Extraction Just Dance Unlimited - Sucker (No Hud) References Site Navigation tr:Sucker Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Jonas Brothers Category:Easy Songs Category:Postponed Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives